Aladjinn
Summary Aladjinn (アラジン, Arajin), also known as Aladjinn The Great Demon, is the second antagonist of the online donjon Dragon Ball New Age. Though initially believed to be a Demon, he is soon revealed to be one of The Aspect Lords, the creator deity of darkness and all things negative. He is a vicious, calculating foe with no remorse or guilt towards anything he does. He is an unpredictable, cunning, volatile creature with extreme sadistic tendencies. Aladjinn's name is a portmanteau of the words "Aladdin" (A character from stories known for his association with magical beings, namely Genies), and "Djinn" (The Arabic term for Genie). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Aladdin, The Great Demon, The Great Demon King Origin: Dragon Ball New Age Gender: Male Age: Older than existence Classification: Aspect Lord of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, expert in martial arts, Afterimage Creation, cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively and offensively (Also able to remotely control and redirect his ki attacks), Energy Sensing, can survive in space, Possession, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly - does not need a physical form to survive), Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy/Life Force Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Demonic Magic, Black Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level (Split all of creation into the twelve universes, far superior to Zen'ō) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with the Z-Fighters, should be superior to Zen'ō), Omnipresent in his true form Lifting Strength: At least Class P+, likely much higher Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal Durability: At least Multi-Universe level (Far stronger than Zen'ō) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Immeasurably skilled combatant with billions of years of experience, also supposedly possesses Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Extremely vain and views all life forms as inferior to him, prone to bouts of extreme boredom Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Sorcery: Black Flame Barrage' (Majutsu: Kokuendan Maku): A spell used when Aladjinn faced Vegeta while in an alien body. Aladjinn surrounds himself with black energy as twelve black flames appear around him. He then launches the black flames as homing energy shots, decimating his opponent and the nearby landscape. *'Shadow Puppet:' A magic spell where Aladjinn pulls out the evil, dark, and negative emotions of an intended victim, and transforms it into a puppet, taking a form of something embedded in those negative emotions that Aladjinn controls. This Shadow Puppet is unaffected by pain or fatigue and can regenerate and morph its own body. *'Possession:' Aladjinn has the ability to enter an opponent, and take over their body. He does this during his first appearance as his true body has been destroyed, and must now use interim bodies until his is restored. While inside a host, he has access to all the host's memories, power, and abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:Dragon Ball New Age Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 2 Category:Everlasting's Pages